


Head over heels

by DoomsdayMadeMeCry



Series: Intrulogical microverse [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Intrulogical, Love Confessions, M/M, Morons in love, Remus doesn't get how anyone can love him, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, for science is Logan's version of no homo, intrulogical fluff, logan doesn't know either, mentions of gore, remus doesn't know how to do feelings, seriously how can they both be so dumb, warning: stuff you'd expect from Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomsdayMadeMeCry/pseuds/DoomsdayMadeMeCry
Summary: Logan drops the bomb. He's in love with Remus.Against all expectations, the only .exe that stops working is Remus.------“Remus, I didn’t lie. I am, as a matter of fact, in love with you”.He couldn’t decide on what to do once he heard it again. The wires from Logan’s mechanical and pragmatic brain hadn’t short circuited. Knowing him, he’d repeated himself for clarity’s sake, and, most importantly, because he was one hundred percent certain of it.“That wasn’t what I meant, but, still, how? Why?!”
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Intrulogical microverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567513
Comments: 18
Kudos: 222





	Head over heels

The sentence fell on him with the weight of a hundred bricks, cracking up his skull like a watermelon. 

“I’m in love with you”. 

There was Logan, rooted with the grace of a stickman to the center of his room. His room, as in: the most recondite and centric place in the dark part of the Imagination. He’d grown a pair to have got that far in. 

It wasn’t as if Logan had never gone for a walk around Remus’ domains. But, one thing was a friendly conversation, a couple of gunshots, even some affectionate stabbing, nearby the countryside that functioned as a transition between his side and Roman’s; and, a completely different thing was zapping into the darkest confines of the Imagination to drop such a bomb. Warn a guy. 

“No, that can’t be right. Have you grown a sense of humour?” Remus tried to convince himself that either he was hallucinating or Logan had begun testing a language register he didn’t quite get the handle of. 

“Sense of humour is an abstract, not a living creature, it can’t grow” he answered with a face of not understanding what that had to do with anything. 

Remus took a step back, a hand probing the air behind him, seeking out for a chair. Until he realised he could conjure one, of course. 

Obviously, Logan wasn’t joking. He probably wasn’t even equipped to do so. 

“Um… wow” Remus had no doubt that he’d made an exact replica of Patton’s face before fainting. 

“By your reaction I understand you do not reciprocate”. 

Remus stood dumbfounded. What was up with Logan? Did he turn stupid all of a sudden? That wasn’t very cash money of him.

“It’s quite alright” Logan’s voice sounded tense. He held his hands behind his back, trying to look every bit composed. He pressed his lips into a line and took some air. “I didn’t set any expectatives regarding this meeting”. 

Remus squinted his eyes. He held onto the dark armrests of the chair and leant forward a bit. 

“Oh, really? Then why are you sad?” he asked feigning confusion in an exaggerated manner.

Logan looked at him with a judging expression, eyebrow raised high. His posture looked dignified. But that integrity and emotional distancing did not quite reach his eyes. 

“Sad? That’s beyond me, Remus. I don’t--” 

Remus rested his head on his left hand. 

“You do have feelings” he interrupted Logan, mirroring his eyebrow raise. 

“Well, I suppose, I made that much clear after my initial statement” he recognised begrudgingly. 

“Then what’s in your guts? Tear yourself open!” he threw his arms out to the air. 

Logan blinked once and kept on staring at him.

“No games and no fun! You’re always the life and soul of the party, Logan. Let’s go by the second answer I wanted, then” Remus blanked for a moment and went back to talking. “Uuugh! How are you feeling?” 

He mentally replied himself with a ‘he’s in love with you, so, probably, awful’.

“I…” Logan frowned, but promptly returned to his usual stoic face “do not wish to bring Deceit into the conversation”. 

Remus checked on his black nail-polished fingers theatrically. 

“I doubt the bitch is interested”. 

Logan closed his eyes and sighed. 

“And why would that be?” 

The other’s eyes blew open, he extended his hand, palm facing the floor, in a swift movement loaded with dramatism. 

“It’s only safe to assume that, since they’re not here already” Remus answered, staring back at Logan. 

“Why would they…” he began saying, frowning in confusion. 

Right then, Logan’s facial expression took the shape of an o. 

“Remus, I didn’t lie. I am, as a matter of fact, in love with you”. 

He couldn’t decide on what to do once he heard it again. The wires from Logan’s mechanical and pragmatic brain hadn’t short circuited. Knowing him, he’d repeated himself for clarity’s sake, and, most importantly, because he was one hundred percent certain of it. 

“That wasn’t what I meant, but, still, how? Why?!” 

“I hate to say this. I don’t know. I’ve examined it for months and all of my research has proven inconclusive. I can’t determine why I feel like this. To be precise, can’t even tell why I feel in general terms, and I don’t like not knowing”. 

Remus’ entrails churned. To Logan, love and the flu meant almost the same thing, metaphorically speaking. To the rest of the planet, Remus equated to a mutation of the flu. This didn’t come from Logan’s curiosity, a need to study him like a creature in a zoo (even if Remus wouldn’t complain), no. Logan would have said so otherwise. The nerd had really fallen in love with him and couldn’t remedy it. 

Remus’ eyebrows met in an ascending sweep, his eyes opened wide and his pupils dilated as if they were about to vomit through them, while nailing themselves to Logan’s image. He felt the rush to rip all of his ribs out to make the space that his lungs seemed to be lacking. 

“Fuck! I… I don’t know what to say!” he screamed with no real emotional intent, just for the sake of being loud. Maybe for reassurance too, if he was being honest with himself. “Why do you have to be like this?! Look at you. You’re so predictable. How is anyone supposed to react when you act unexpectedly?! For real, how?! You’re not even doing it on purpose. I...I…”

Logan looked down and barely managed to take a deep breath. 

“Remus, it’s fine if you don’t feel the same way”. 

“But it clearly isn’t fine, Logan!”

He stared at him frowning, somewhat angry. It was akin to watching a wounded animal preparing to defend itself, but, said animal looked more like Hermione Granger after receiving an insult. 

“I can do nothing about it. You don’t feel the same way, I knew this was a possibility, I took the risk, and I’ve obtained an answer. Whether your reaction was the one I would have prefered or not is irrelevant and…” 

This wasn’t right. 

“Quit the crap, Lo”. 

“Can I finish making my point?”

“No, because your point is shit”. 

Logan’s face went livid.

“Look, it’s not that I don’t feel the same, I just don’t have a fucking idea about what’s up with me when it comes to you. I imagine it must be something! Because I want to skin you with my teeth, and normally I get the urge to do that with my feet instead! Actually, I think I’d even dissect you bite by bite, you’d probably enjoy it more. And I don’t like to dwell on how, rather than screaming, you’d just do a 101 on human anatomy! But in a boring and non-sexy way”. 

“Remus, there’s no reason to prolongate this if you don’t have a clear answer---”. 

Remus surprised him by twisting a tentacle around his mouth.

“Shhh...” he shushed him, getting Logan’s face back to default exasperation. Remus stood up from his chair, not facing Logic anymore. “If you don’t like not knowing, well, I like boring people who never scream even less!” he turned around dramatically. “ But, with you, it’s fun. You see the problem? Right? You’re so dull!” 

Logan frowned for a second. Those statements were contradictory. Unless, that was precisely Remus’ point. 

“You’re arrogant, straightforward, cutting,” the racoon felt Logan smiling smugly underneath his tentacle. Finally, he got it “you don’t get distracted, you answer simple questions with essays, don’t react when I try to unnerve you, don’t let yourself get murdered and it sucks! It fucking sucks… because it’s so ridiculously alluring. I don’t get it? What’s the punchline?! Why isn’t there one?! HELL, you suck so much I want to suck you”.

Remus’ arms went limp out of sheer emotional exhaustion. His tentacle lost its grip on Logan and retracted back into Remus. 

“Does this mean--”

“That I’m in love with you? Well, I don’t know! Maybe! But, then, what?! I mean, this can’t be good for you, I don’t think I’m good for anyone! My whole deal is being silly and disturbing, and yours is, well, being a nerd. Besides, Thomas likes you, why would you risk losing that just--” 

Logan walked up to him. He began to adjust the high neck of Remus’ outfit. 

“Remus, I don’t really care what anyone thinks about this,” he said, his focus on the task at hand “except for what you have to say”.

Remus took Logan by the wrists, having less intent to immobilize him than he felt comfortable with. 

“Then what are we going to do?” 

“I believe the standard procedure is dating and or kissing”. 

“But that’s boring, Patton level of vomitive!”

Logan looked at the ceiling. 

“Thank god you don’t want to do that”. 

“You’d be willing to get that far if I wanted to?” Remus didn’t hold back a conceited grin. “Well, aren’t you head over heels for me?”

“I’m standing normally” Logan stared at him with his usual face “that makes no sense”. 

“No it doesn’t, but it’s given me ideas. How about I rip your head off? Not the way I usually go for with everyone, but, like, in a sexy way? Just for you” Remus winked, happy to retreat into his comfort zone. 

“That wouldn’t be adequate”. 

“Buzzkill, out of all--” Logan put his hand over Remus’ mouth to shut him up. 

Remus’ knees almost urged him to sit again, when he saw the impassivity with which Logan received having his palm nearly bitten off.

“You have no medical expertise whatsoever. Instead, I, could detach your head, just so you can see the proper procedure, of course”. 

Remus though something along the lines of ‘oh my, this guy’s a top’ or ‘this is gonna be fun’ feeling quite delighted. 

“Can I look?” 

“Oh, yes. I can show you through the main blood vessels of the head and how they function to sustain the brain”.

“I’d love that”. 


End file.
